This invention relates to automotive type lamps, and is more particularly directed to a lamp assembly in which one or more bayonet-type twin element lamps are employed. In a favorable embodiment, a snow plow light assembly includes combined headlight, turn signal, and parking lamps.
When a snowplow blade is fitted onto a vehicle, additional headlights, turn signals, and parking lamps are provided above the plow blade because the blade will block the beam of the vehicle's original headlamps, turn signals and parking lights. A sealed beam headlight, turn signal and parking lamp are combined and housed in the same housing body, with one assembly mounted on the left or driver side of the vehicle and a similar lamp assembly mounted on the right or passenger side of the vehicle. Because of the severe vibration associated with the use of snowplows, it is required that the socket assembly for the turn signal and parking light establish reliable contact with the end pins at the base of the bulb, but be of a simple design to facilitate manufacture and bulb replacement. In order to minimize molding and tooling costs for the housing portion of the lamp assembly, it is also desired to employ the same housing for the right side vehicle light assembly and for the left side assembly.